


Lion's Heart

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Death Eaters, Hogwarts, Love, Marauders' Era, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is so happy that his brother is home, but a wrong question sets everything on its side and from that moment on they aren't as close. Please read :) Please Review :) (Regulus Black and OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own this plot and my OC Lulu.

Note: This story is different then my usual boy love and Next Generation stories and I hope you enjoy reading it! I've had this idea a long time now, I just haven't really gotten to it until now. I've always liked Regulus, so this is my version of how his life went the way it did, why he chose to do some things and how he died with my OC thrown into the mix. It will be in Regulus's POV not my OC's.

Pairing: Regulus Black & Lulu Sosa(OC)

Rating: T just to be on the safe side.

Chapter 1: Spiraling Down

That day, everything had started out fine. His brother was finally coming home from Hogwarts! And Regulus couldn't have been more excited, even if he'd gotten a brand new broom. Regulus missed his brother, he missed Sirius a bunch and finally, finally, he was coming home. Only for a few weeks, but still, he was coming home.

Kreature, his family's house elf, had woken him up early like Regulus had asked him to, not that he'd slept much that night really. Regulus had taken his bath and got dressed before heading down to the first floor. The smell of food had Regulus heading towards the source as soon as it hit his sensitive nose. The sight that had greeted Regulus's eyes, made his mouth water very much like a waterfall.

The little house elf had made a wonderful breakfast that had been spread across the breakfast room table. The food was absolutely heavenly, the perfect note to the start of the day.

That breakfast was the only reason that Regulus stayed quiet and without much movement during the delicious meal, but after the last bite on his plate was gone, he had jumped out of his chair. The excitement of seeing his older brother soon had had Regulus walking around the house for a few hours. Regulus wanted to keep his mind distracted by looking through things, but after he had found the boggart in the drawer, he decided to wait as quietly as he could with a book in the sitting room. Regulus was extremely glad that his parents weren't there, if they had seen the way that he was acting they would have scolded him severely. They might have not taken him along to the station to pick up his brother with them.

"Kreature, is it almost time?" Regulus asked the house elf again for around the hundredth time that morning.

"Almost, master Regulus. Your mother and father will be here soon. After that, you should be on the way to pick up your brother." Kreature never liked saying Sirius's name. His brother didn't treat the house elf very nicely. That was one thing that Regulus and Sirius both argued about the most.

Regulus nodded, and turned back to his book. The minutes went by unusually slowly. To Regulus, it seemed like hours passed before he glanced back at the grandfather clock, but in fact it was merely a few seconds, at most minutes.

The sound of the door opening, made Regulus jump up from the couch and hurry towards the hallway. Just before he got there, Regulus slowed down his paces so that his parents wouldn't see him running, it wasn't appropriate for a pureblood to run anywhere, not ever.

"Regulus, good. I see that you're ready. Orion, it seems that its time for us to go." Walburga said, looking a little displeased. Sirius had started to show signs of rebellion and he wasn't exactly in her good graces.

"Yes, dear. Regulus, hold onto me." Orion, his father held out his arm.

Regulus stood next to him and took his father's arm with a firm grip, he really didn't want to be pulled apart. It would hurt, it would hurt a lot.

"Kreature, make sure lunch is ready by the time that we get home." Walburga stated grabbing Orion's other arm.

"Yes mistress. Lunch will be ready as soon as master and mistress get home." Kreature replied bowing his head.

With that, Orion Apparated to platform 9 ¾. Regulus felt like he was squeezed into a small box for a few moments, then a cold breeze hit him. They stood in the middle of a crowd of bustling wizards and witches. Just then, there was a whistle and Regulus turned to look at the Hogwarts Express that was coming in slowly, then stopped.

Regulus let go of his father's arm and headed towards the doors, wanting to see Sirius as soon as he could. Being small and skinny, Regulus managed to wiggle his way to the doors and waited there impatiently for his brother to appear. He didn't know if Sirius would walk out from this door, but he'd take his chances. Moments passed, and a lot of students walked by him. Just as Regulus thought that Sirius had indeed left out of a different exit, he appeared. And Sirius wasn't alone. Three other kids were with him, and they were all laughing at something that the one with glasses had said.

"Sirius!" Regulus cried happily and jumped at him. "You're finally here!"

Sirius laughed, and hugged Regulus before pushing him away and patting his head fondly. "I've missed you too, little brother. Regulus, these are three of my best mates. Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Guys, this is my little brother, Regulus Black."

Regulus smiled politely at them before turning back to Sirius. "Nice to meet you. Sirius, I'm so happy you're here, its been so boring without you! Mother and father are over there."

Sirius nodded and turned to his mates. "I'll see you guys later." Then Sirius followed Regulus back to where their parents were.

"Hello, mother, father, its good seeing you again." Sirius greeted them sarcastically. Regulus winced at the tone in his older brother's voice. Hopefully their mother wouldn't detect it in this noisy and crowded place.

"Sirius, its about time you got out of the train. Now, grab onto your father, it's time to go." Walburga said, the displeasure in her eyes obvious to anyone that was looking.

Regulus ducked his head. This wasn't good, she had noticed Sirius's tone.

An idea hit him, and as soon as they appeared at their house, he started asking Sirius a million questions about Hogwarts and anything that had happened so far that year. His last question had been about who Sirius's fellow House mates were. That had quickly led to his mother sneering at the names she didn't recognize which got Sirius's blood boiling. Regulus saw the look on Sirius's face, and wished desperately that he hadn't asked that question. Things were spiraling down quickly and Sirius had only been back for a few minutes.

"If you had been Sorted into Slytherin, like you should have, you wouldn't be around all those mudbloods. How despicable! Our ancestors are all cursing you from their graves!" Walburga ridiculed Sirius who looked like his eye's would pop out of his head any second.

"But you're wrong! There's nothing wrong with being muggle born or even a half blood, mother! And I don't care what those snot nosed inbred skeletons think!" Sirius screamed at their parents before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room behind him.

Regulus glanced up, then turned back to his parents, dreading their reaction to his older brother's outburst.

"Go to your room, Regulus." His father stated firmly, his face drawn in a grimace.

Regulus quickly dashed up the stairs, into his room, and closed the door behind him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, this was all his fault, he should have never asked that question, never.

This was bad, really bad. Sirius wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for sure. Regulus didn't even want to think about what else his father and mother would do to him. He desperately hoped that they'd think locking Sirius in his room would be enough. Hopefully, that would be enough.

Two Days Later:

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Regulus asked, pushing his brothers door open slowly.

"Go away." Sirius's voice came from the direction on his bed. On closer inspection, it looked like the blankets and covers were pilled up over his head.

Regulus pushed open the door and padded softly toward his brother. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

There was silence for the longest time before Sirius finally spoke. "I told you, to go away."

Sirius's voiced whipped through Regulus like a sting. With a muffled sob, Regulus ran out of the room and down towards the kitchen. No one was at home except for Kreature and Sirius. Regulus hoped that he could get past the house elf, and out to the open air. He felt so bad, Sirius had been punished and it was all his fault! Why did he have to ask that question? Why?

Regulus made it to the kitchen, then he slipped out of the back door, before breaking out in a run. The tears finally escaped from his willpower, and they streamed down his face like a river.

Roughly, Regulus dragged his sleeve across his face, trying to wipe the tears away. That worked for about a moment, before the tears started falling again.

Sirius had been punished, Regulus had heard his cries, and it was his fault. His brother was miserable, and it was all because he had opened his stupid mouth.

Regulus slowed down when he reached a park, slowly he drifted towards a tree and sank to his knees.

He was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought before opening his mouth? Sirius would hate him. Sirius did hate him, Regulus knew that he did.

The sob escaped his mouth before Regulus could stop it, and more wanted to follow that first one.

Just before Regulus felt like his whole control would break, someone knelt in front of him. Regulus jerked in surprise as the person touched his arm gently.

The words 'Go away' died before they even formed in his mind as he glanced at the person. It was a girl, about his age, right in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Her soft voice was laced with worry.

Regulus stared at her in shock, then the tears began flowing again. He turned his face to the ground, and covered his eyes with his hands. He expected the girl to just leave him alone, what he didn't expect was the hug she gave him. For some reason, that hug made him sob even harder, and she rocked him back and forth gently.

Regulus didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that this girl was trying to help. She held him tightly, and was murmuring words like everything was going to be okay. He believed her when she said it, he shouldn't have, but he did.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his tears stopped, and he gently pushed away from her soft embrace.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." Regulus murmured, rubbing his eyes to dry them.

"Don't worry about it, its just a shirt, it'll dry off soon." The girl said, smiling gently at him.

Regulus felt his cheeks get red, and he looked down at the ground. She's a muggle, should he be talking to a muggle? If mother found out, she would slaughter him…

"My name is Lulu Sosa." The girl said, her voice sounded hopeful for some reason.

Regulus couldn't help himself, he glanced back up at her and introduced himself. "I'm Regulus Black. Thank you for being here, I… I really needed that."

Lulu smiled and sat with her feet crossed next to him. "I'm glad I could help, even if I was just here and not doing anything."

"You helped." Regulus replied glancing around them. The rest of the park was empty, they were the only ones there.

"Are you feeling better?" Lulu asked, watching him closely.

Regulus glanced away, then back at her. "A little bit."

"That's good." Lulu stated softly.

Regulus nodded, looking at Lulu from the corner of his eye. She was weird, not weird in a bad way, weird in a different way. There was something about her that intrigued Regulus a lot. "I had better go… My parents don't know that I came here."

Lulu tilted her head to one side and nodded. "Yes, you don't want to get into trouble."

Regulus shook his head. "I really don't. I'll see you later, Lulu."

Lulu waved goodbye to him, and Regulus turned in the direction of the house. He was lost in thought, not paying attention to a thing around him. Finally, he got back home. Regulus opened the back door slowly, and snuck into the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. ^-^ I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus didn't leave the house by himself again for the rest of Sirius's Christmas break. After getting out of the shock he'd had when Lulu had unexpectedly comforted him, he felt surprised with himself. Regulus didn't know what had gotten into him, she was a muggle. Even though she was nice, she was still a muggle and he should have left as soon as he'd found out that she was there. But, something had made him stay, and he didn't want anything to happen to Lulu so he wouldn't go again. If his mother found out about what had happened, Sirius's punishment would seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what she would do to him and maybe she'd go after Lulu too. So he'd just have to forget about her, it wasn't like they could ever be friends really.

Regulus shifted on his chair, hair falling across his vision as he stared blackly down at the book on his lap, he hadn't even turned from that page in all that morning that he'd been there. Tears threatened to fall as he thought of his other problem, his brother. Sirius was keeping his distance. Whenever Regulus tried to talk to him, Sirius would just leave the room or if they were eating, completely ignored him.

Regulus was devastated, he couldn't take being ignored like that from the one person that he enjoyed being around. Sure he had his mother and father, but they didn't really speak to him like Sirius did. Sirius was basically his best and only friend other then Kreature, and he missed talking to him like they used too. Of course he had his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa but two of them were unbearable to be around and Andromeda was a lot older then he, plus she didn't really like him as much as she liked Sirius. Sirius was her favorite person in the Black family, but Regulus didn't really mind because Sirius was his favorite too.

Regulus put the book down with a heavy sigh and glanced out the window. It was snowing, the little falling snowflakes were plummeting from every single direction. Some of them had a little whirlwind going, but that stopped quickly as it separated. After that one disappeared, Regulus tried to see if he could find another one. He hadn't gotten much luck finding another one when an owl left from a window on the bedroom floors. Regulus stared in wonder as the owl's face turned towards him. Regulus was mesmerized, its face was shaped like a heart. He'd never thought that there would be a creature that was shaped like that. It was beautiful, and elegant. It wasn't Sirius's owl(he wasn't supposed to be sending letters), or his parents. It must have been one of his mother or father's friends owl, Regulus thought as is disappeared behind a sheet of snow.

"What are you looking at, Regulus?" His mother asked. Regulus turned to face her quickly. He hadn't even noticed that she had entered the room.

"Mother, can I have an owl with a heart shaped face for when I get into Hogwarts? Like the one that just left you or father a letter?" Regulus asked eagerly, eyes shining bright.

The look on his mother's face made his world fall. The words that came out of her mouth made him sick to his stomach.

"Your father is at the ministry. The only one on the second floor is your brother." Walburga sneered the last part as she left the room. "And he's not supposed to be sending letters to those mudbloods,let alone receiving any owls from them."

Regulus felt his heart squeeze in pain. He'd gotten his brother into trouble again, why was this happening? The tears threatened to spill as he heard his mothers voice drift down the stairs. Sirius shouted something back at her, then a terrible silence followed. The silence was worse then the shouting had been, it was more dreadfully disturbing.

Regulus sank to the floor, and hid his face in his knees. He'd done it again, he'd gotten Sirius in trouble, again. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he do anything right?

Tears fell, soaking his pants where his head rested.

"Master Regulus, what is wrong?" Kreature's voice broke through his thoughts and Regulus threw himself at the little house elf almost tackling him to the floor.

"Kreature, its all my fault!" Regulus sobbed into the little elf's shoulder.

The elf looked surprised for a second, before hesitantly patting him gently on the back. "No, master Regulus. It is not your fault, your brother knew he wasn't supposed to send letters. You have no fault in his punishment. Now, lets go to the kitchen, I'll make you a nice tea that should calm you down master Regulus."

Regulus sniffed once more and pushed himself up from his knees. Kreature grabbed his hand and led him past the stairs, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"But… Kreature… it is my fault. I keep making trouble for him! I shouldn't have asked for an owl, mother would have never found out if I hadn't!" Regulus cried as Kreature pushed him onto a chair.

"Master Regulus, your brother is a trouble seeker. He wants to push his levels to see how far he can go without getting caught. Now, if you told a lie about him to mistress Walburga, then it would be your fault. You did no such thing, therefore, you are not at fault. Now, take a drink of this, it will calm you down." Kreature placed a cup in front of Regulus who stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up and taking a small sip.

As Kreature turned to go fix up a chicken pot pie for him, Regulus muttered to himself. "It's still my fault. He's going to hate me for the rest of our lives."

A Few Days Before Christmas

Regulus fixed the collar of his dress robes, it was itching like crazy. He didn't know why he had to go to this stupid Christmas Ball thing, it wasn't like it was for anyone younger then twelve. Sure, the pureblood families met and sometimes made arranged marriages, but he wasn't even eleven yet, why did he have to go?

"Master Regulus, master and mistress are waiting for you in the sitting room." Kreature said appearing by Regulus' open door.

"Thank you, Kreature… is Sirius ready?" Regulus asked hesitantly as he turned towards the house elf.

"Yes master Regulus." Kreature said before disappearing.

Regulus walked out of his room and headed towards Sirius' room, the door was open and when Regulus peaked in, the room was deserted. No Sirius in sight. He must have left as soon as he was ready.

Regulus' shoulders dropped in disappointment, Sirius was obviously still mad. He turned away and headed towards the stairs. As he climbed down, Regulus kept having to stop because the bottom of his dress robes kept getting caught under the heel of his shoes. On the last step he barely saved himself from falling flat on his face by catching onto the side railing.

The snigger made Regulus' face turn red. His eyes darted around and found Sirius smirking at him. It wasn't a nice smirk either. Regulus gulped and looked at his feet as he walked into the sitting room, followed by a still sniggering Sirius.

"Finally, you two need to learn to dress faster. We wouldn't want to offend our host by completely missing the Ball. Now grab a hold of your father." Walburga said with a disapproving frown as her offspring shuffled to their fathers side.

Soon after that, the family of four arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. While their parents greeted their hosts, Sirius and Regulus disappeared into the crown. Sirius left Regulus a few seconds after that and Regulus found himself wandering through a crowd of people he didn't even know all that well. In the distance, Regulus caught a glimpse of Sirius and Andromeda but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. After looking around again, Regulus spotted an empty seat by a window and headed towards it while trying not to bump into anyone. Finally, after much swerving, Regulus made it to his destination. When he plopped down, Regulus found that he had a good view of the rooms occupants. He spotted his other cousin Bellatrix, then his parents who were talking to Lucius Malfoy. A couple of pureblood witches drifted over in his direction, they looked familiar to Regulus but he really wasn't going to make his presence know to them since they seemed occupied with their own conversation.

"I heard they moved from overseas. It's a pureblood family of five." One of the witches said to the other.

"Do you know their last name?" The other witch asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I didn't quite catch it, all I heard was the man is an ambassador for their country. He and his wife were chosen out of three possible families. All their children will be transferred to Hogwarts, though the oldest will only be there for a year."

"This is exciting, a new bloodline." The one with the wine stated, her eye's calculating,

"Indeed." The other replied as they walked out of Regulus' hearing rang.

Regulus shook his head at the two gossipers, they probably wanted their children to get an arranged marriage with the newcomers children. He felt sorry for them.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate any reviews you might leave me :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius left a few days later without a single word to Regulus. In a way it had been a relief, yet Regulus still felt like it was the worst thing in the world. He wondered if they would ever talk and play together ever again.

The next few months had been the most depressing time of Regulus' life. Loneliness hit him hard, and the sadness never seemed to go away. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Regulus found himself writing letters and sending them to his brother. They were all returned unopened, not even a little tear to show the consideration of maybe opening it.

His gloomy mood never left. Sure his parents talked to him, but that was mostly to say don't do this, don't act like that. Or about how his brother was turning into a trouble maker and that Regulus needs to be the opposite of him.

Kreature was his one and only lifeline during this those dark months. The elf talked to him, and kept Regulus company every single day. Sometimes he even played with Regulus, though afterward Kreature would punish himself. The first time Regulus caught him doing that, Regulus had ran towards him, with tears in his eyes. After Kreature had calmed him down a little, Regulus asked why he had been beating himself like that. Kreature had told him that he was disobeying mistresses orders by playing with him and that he had to punish himself.

After that, Regulus just stayed in the kitchen and followed Kreature around so that he wouldn't have to punish himself. Kreature would tell Regulus stories and interesting things.

Even though Regulus was happy with this, sometimes he still wished he could go to the park and meet with Lulu again. Usually, as soon as these thoughts entered his mind, he would shake his head and tried to forget about her.

"Master Regulus, what would you like to eat today?" Kreatures voice penetrated through Regulus' thoughts like a knife cutting through bread.

"Can I have eggs and toast? I'm not really all that hungry today." Regulus said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Yes master Regulus, mistress told me to tell you that you should be ready by eleven. You're going with mistress and master to pick up master Regulus' brother from Platform 9 ¾'s."

Regulus nodded and walked to his room to get changed. Once there, he headed into his walk in closet and picked out an outfit. That done, he picked up his black cloak and took it with him back down to the kitchen where Kreature already had the food ready.

"Sit, master Regulus." Kreature bowed and disappeared, probably to clean Regulus' room.

Once alone, Regulus got himself lost in his thoughts, not even touching the delicious smelling food. The eggs were scrambled and looked really fluffy, and the bread was freshly made but even that didn't tempt him as much as it usually did. The fact was that he didn't want to go with his parents to pick up his brother. Especially with Sirius still ignoring him.

During Easter break, Sirius hadn't even come home at all, which suited his parents, but broke Regulus' heart a little bit. He hadn't meant to get Sirius into trouble, he really hadn't, but Sirius acted like Regulus had done it all on purpose.

Regulus wanted to see Sirius, but then again, if all Sirius did was ignore him, Regulus didn't know what he would do.

Sirius had a stubborn streak and if he didn't forgive him soon, he probably wouldn't forgive him at all for a long time.

Regulus shook his head, it was shocking how only half a year ago he hadn't been able to stay still long enough in his eagerness to go see his brother. Now… now he was dreading it.

"Master Regulus, do you want more food?" Kreature asked, making Regulus startle in surprise.

"No, no thank you Kreature. I've had enough, it was delicious, like always." Regulus managed to smile.

Kreature grinned happily and headed off to start of the dinner for later that day, and the lunch that they would eat as soon as they got back home.

Regulus just sat at the kitchen table, not moving, a fake smile appearing on his face every time the elf walked by. With every second that passed, Regulus felt the dread building, it grew stronger and stronger the more he thought about it and he just wished that somehow, somehow he could go back in time and make everything not happen like it had. When he opened his eyes, sadly he wasn't in the past, so he wished to be able to stay home. Maybe he would be able to do that. Maybe he could pretend to be sick and maybe, just maybe she would believe him and actually let him stay… and if he couldn't, he'd just stay as far away as possible…

Time flew by and what seemed like only moments later, Regulus heard the clicking of heels on the floor then the sound of his parents voices right outside the kitchen.

"Kreature." His mother said and Kreature disappeared with a pop from the kitchen and presumably next to Walburga because she continued after the short pause. "Is Regulus ready? We need to be on our way before the filthy mud bloods cover the platform with their filth."

"Yes Mistress. Master Regulus is ready." Regulus heard Kreature reply as he pushed himself away from the table with a sigh.

Regulus plodded to the door, them gave himself a moment to stand up straighter so his mother wouldn't scold him and walked into the hall. "Good morning, mother, father."

"Regulus, its about time. Come now, we'll be late." his mother frowned with disapproval as she scrutinized Regulus' clothes to make sure everything was in place.

"Mother, can I stay home? I really don't feel like going…" Regulus asked, then shrunk back a little at the look that crossed her face at his words.

"No, you will be coming with us. We'll be meeting with your cousins and having dinner with them."

Regulus nodded his head sadly and reached out to grab his fathers arm. With a pop they were gone, but instead of feeling dizzy from the spinning, Regulus' unease was all about seeing his brother… it wouldn't be good. Not at all.

Regulus almost fell as they came to a stop on the platform, but managed to save himself the embarrassment of falling by grabbing onto the column next to him. He was lucky, if his mother had seen him wobble, she would have had a fit. Thank Merlin she had caught sight of Druella and headed towards her without paying attention to anything else.

Regulus sighed with releif, then leaned on the column, and waited. Waited for the train to arrive, and waited for Sirius to get out of said train. Then he would see if Sirius ignored him still or actually talked to him… maybe he would but more then likely, he wouldn't.

Regulus was lost, deeply lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice the sound of the whistle, didn't see the bodies streaming out of the doors and towards family.

"Regulus!" His dad voice brought Regulus back to reality and he blushed with shame. It seemed that his father had called his name at least twice. He was lucky his mother hadn't smacked him discreetly for his disrespect.

"Sorry, father." Regulus ducked his head and headed towards his father's side, keeping his eyes glued to the floor three feet in front of him.

His father frowned at him then turned back to Regulus' uncle, Cygnus.

Regulus heard a snigger, his ears immediately turned red as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his brother, who was hiding behind the three friends that Sirius had introduced to him. They all had smirks on their faces, obviously they had heard everything.

Sirius nodded bye to them and walked towards the rest of the Black family. Now Sirius was anticipating a scolding for Regulus as soon a they all got home from the dinner.

Regulus felt his heart sink again, and waited for his parents to declare that they would be leaving. The time seemed to slide by with extreme slowness, until finally his mother noticed that all of the Blacks were together. With a nod of her head, everyone not allowed to apperate on their own, grabbed someone who was and disaperated. Regulus was the last to grab onto his father's arm but just a second before he was yanked from the platform, he noticed some, someone that he though for sure was a muggle.

"Lulu?" Regulus said with surprise, then the wind was knocked out of him as they disappeared from the platform. Regulus had seen Lulu, and it had looked like she had seen him as well. She'd had a big grin on her face before he'd been taken away from the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu was a witch! Regulus couldn't help but smile a little at that. Then he frowned again, completely ignoring the talk going around his head. What if she wasn't a witch, but her family or one of them was? He hoped she was… he really didn't think he'd be able to see her again if she wasn't a witch…but… if she was… they really could be friends… his first friend ever…

"Regulus! What is the matter with you today?" His mother's voice shattered through his thoughts like a poisoned dagger.

"Huh?" Regulus' head turned with a snap towards her.

"Really, if you don't stop acting like that, you'll be punished." Her scorn rang through Regulus and he ducked his head, feeling the heat build up on his face.

"I'm sorry mother."

Through his bangs, Regulus saw Sirius sniggering, hand covering his face from the rest of the family. He was really enjoying the fact the Regulus had gotten into trouble.

Regulus clenched his hand, nails digging into his palm. He'd never enjoyed when Sirius got into trouble and was punished. Never. Yet… Sirius was… he was more then happy to watch and see that Regulus got the punishment and scolding…

"Don't do it again." His mother sneered and turned back to the conversation that had been going with her husband and the rest of the Black family.

"Little Regulus needs to remember his manners." His cousin, Bellatrix crooned.

Regulus turned his head away from her and stared down at the food in front of him, not speaking, but not letting his mind wander incase his mother noticed. He just hoped that they would leave soon and he could go to his room and disappear for a few days. Unless they had a family dinner planned, no one would notice or care as long as he wasn't being defiant.

Finally, when his mother was saying goodbye to his cousins, aunt and uncle, Regulus slipped up the staircase, down the hall and into his room. He leaned his head against the cool wood and stayed there, listening. But there was only silence, and with a sigh, he headed to his bed and dropped onto it. He didn't care to put on his pajamas or take off his shoes, he didn't care, he was alone for the time being and he was grateful…

"You stupid animal, you can't ever get anything right!" Regulus heard his brother's voice as he opened the door to the hall.

Regulus was about to ask what was wrong when he saw his brother kick out at Kreature. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Regulus yelled running forward and between Sirius and the house elf.

"Get out of the way! He's useless!" Sirius growled, trying to get around Regulus.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Regulus didn't budge and inch.

Sirius' eye's narrowed and he focused on Regulus. "Why are you defending a stupid house elf? You'll probably treat them better then muggle-borns!"

Suddenly, Regulus saw his mother, but Sirius was too focused on him to notice her. Regulus panicked, he couldn't say what he really thought and Sirius would probably believe the words that were going to come out of his mouth… but he couldn't let his mother think that he was ok with muggle-borns, she'd slaughter them both, hopefully she would only hear what he said and leave after that. He knew Sirius would keep talking but maybe she'd hear enough that she was satisfied and leave them alone… maybe it was a long shot but he didn't want Sirius hurt again…

"Of course house elf's are better then muggle-borns! House Elf's are magical by nature! We have no idea where muggle-borns get their powers from! Non-magical parents? How is it even possible?" Regulus sneered but he hoped that his brother would see his eyes, that he didn't mean it, that he didn't mean the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Sirius just looked at him with disgust. "You make me sick! A miniature version of father." He muttered and walked away and into his room.

Regulus saw his mother walk away, a smirk on her face, but he felt Sirius' words like a stab in the heart, and he wished that he was strong, strong enough to say what he really thought instead of what he had to in order to please his parents… He was the complete opposite of Sirius in that regard. Sirius was the strong, brave, outspoken one. And he, he was just a cowered, would always be one.

Months later:

"Master Regulus, do you have everything in your school trunk?" Kreature asked as he scurried around Regulus' room in search of anything that could have been missed.

"I think so." Regulus replied with a little apprehension. Today was the day he would leave for Hogwarts! The excitement was obvious but he also dreaded it a little.

"Go on, Master, I will take your trunk to the hall." Kreature said and pointed at the chest with a crooked finger.

"Thank you, Kreature." Regulus smiled at him before headed out of his door, into the hallway, and down to the first floor. It seemed like his parents had just gotten there, impatient looks on both of their faces.

"It's about time, Regulus. Surprisingly, Sirius was here before you."

Regulus trained his eyes a few feet in front of him and nodded his head. "I was making sure I didn't forget anything, I'm sorry."

"Lets go." Was the only words that left his father's mouth.

One minute they were in the hallway and the next they were standing on Platform 9 ¾.

"We expect good grades." His mother said waving them to head onto the train.

Sirius immediately disappeared into the crowded mess of bodies. Regulus stared at him with sadness. That hadn't been how he'd imagined going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Regulus!"

Regulus swerved his head around so fast that he heard his neck pop. "Lulu?!"

There she stood, with her family just behind her. "Regulus! I'm glad that what I saw the last time was true! You're a wizard!"

Regulus smiled and walked over to them, a little apprehensive. "Yeah, and you're a witch!"

Lulu giggled and nodded.

"So this is the young man you met at the park?" Lulu's mother asked kindly.

"Yes, mama." Lulu smiled. "He's my first friend!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Alejandra Sosa, this is my husband Juan, sons Manuel, Bruce, Levi and you obviously met my only daughter Lulu." The three boys grinned at him.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Sosa." Regulus nodded. "I'm Regulus Black."

"Black, you say? I've heard you're name before…" Lulu's father said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Erm, yes. My father is really well known, I'm not surprised that you've heard of it." Regulus stammered, feeling his face turn a little red. Hopefully, they hadn't heard anything bad about his family…

Just then the whistle blew.

"Oh dear, looks like its time for you all to get on. Please remember to send letters! And no getting into trouble or I'll personally drag you home by your ears!" The last she directed at the two older boys who tried to look innocent.

"Love you, mama, papa. I'll miss you!" Lulu said hugging them tightly.

"We love you too, sweetie. Now, go on. You don't want to miss the train!" She gently pushed Lulu towards Regulus, then shoes Manuel and Bruce towards the train. "Don't lose sight of each other! It was a pleasure meeting you, Regulus!"

With a wave, Lulu grabbed Regulus' hand and pulled him towards the train. "Lets hurry, otherwise we won't find an empty compartment!"

"Yeah." Regulus nodded and then hurried as quickly as possible, well, as quickly as their trunks would let them walk. Luckily for them, they found an empty compartment immediately. Regulus put Lulu's trunk away first, then his own before sitting down across from Lulu.

"I'm glad you're here, otherwise, I don't think I'd have any friends." Regulus blurted out, then flushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud…

"Really? I'm glad too. I don't make friends easy, and since my family moved here recently, I don't really know anyone, except for you and those two idiot brothers of mine." Lulu shrugged.

"Are they really that idiotic?" Regulus asked, then covered his mouth, face turning red. He'd blurted that out without thinking, why was that constantly happening?

Lulu chuckled, not the least bit offended that he'd called her brothers idiotic. "Yes they are, and Levi's just the same, except he's not magical, so he is are less dramatic then those other two, but he has to get more creative since he doesn't have the help of magic."

"He's not magical?" Regulus asked more then a little curious to hear more.

"Nope." Lulu said popping the 'P'. "My mother and father adopted him. If they hadn't maybe he wouldn't have turned out idiotic, but since our older brothers thought it their duty to introduce Levi to their stupid idea's, he's a lost cause, just like them."

Regulus stared at her in shock. "You don't like him?"

"I love him to death, and those other two as well. They're just idiotic." Lulu giggled. "He's my favorite brother out of all of them."

"Oh… I see… I have one older brother." Regulus said.

"Do you? Is he going to Hogwarts too?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, but I doubt we'll see much of him." Regulus replied, not sure why he'd brought up his brother.

"Why not?"

"Well, he hates me." Regulus answered, he tried holding his face into an emotionless mask, but the corner of his mouth turned down.

"Why does he hate you?" Lulu got up and sat next to him.

Regulus looked down at his hand on his knees. "Well, he thinks I did something to get him into trouble, and now he hates me."


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do?"

At first, Regulus was quiet. He really didn't want to answer Lulu's question but at the same time he did. "I asked him who his friends were."

Lulu looked at him for a moment, confusion obvious on her face. "Wait, why would he get into trouble for that?"

"Well… My parents are really strict. They… don't like…" Regulus swallowed hard, if he said this, she would know what type of people his family were, what type of person they expected him to be. "They don't like muggle-borns, its in their blood to hate them." Regulus couldn't meet her eyes, instead he looked down at his hand's that were clasped before him. After a few moments of silence, Regulus knew, he knew that Lulu would walk out that door, disgusted by him, by the way his family was, by everything that had to do with him. He was going to be left alone.

"So let me see if I got this right. Your brother is mad at you for asking that question in front of your parents because his friends, or some of them, aren't pure bloods?" Lulu said, and that made Regulus' head snap up. "And your brother, being another idiot, thought you did that on purpose?"

Regulus just looked at her, she didn't have a look of disgust, or repulse or anything like that. "Um, yeah, that's it… aren't you disgusted by me?"

"Disgusted? Why would I be disgusted by you?" Lulu asked confused yet again. "Oh wait, you mean aren't I disgusted with the way your parent look at muggle-borns? They aren't you, so why would I look at you like you're them?"

Regulus just stared at her, mouth open in no little shock and surprise.

Lulu lifted her eyebrow. "You know, a fly is going to go down your throat if you keep your mouth open like that."

Regulus' mouth closed with a snap, and he felt the heat creeping up his face a little. "You're really something, you know that?"

Lulu grinned. "Of course."

"And entirely too conceited." Regulus muttered quietly, then chuckled as Lulu smacked him on his arm.

Neither noticed the time pass by as they got engrossed in their talk. Mostly questions about Lulu's travels and more stories about her brothers and subject that they both enjoyed. Regulus didn't talk about his family after that first conversation, and Lulu didn't even ask anything that might lead in that direction again. Regulus couldn't help but feel relieved and maybe in time, he would be able to tell her anything about them without feeling like she would hate his guts when she heard it.

A few hours into the ride, they were both interrupted by the trolley lady. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Both Regulus and Lulu snapped their heads over, startled. They hadn't even heard the compartment door slide open.

"Oh! You scared me!" Lulu gasped, but got up to look at the sweets and goodies, her eyes sparkling with greed.

"I'm sorry, dear." The older woman said and smiled as Lulu looked over the things on her cart with evident excitement.

"No worries, no worries." Lulu giggled and picked a few things then turned to look over at Regulus who was watching her with a smirk on his face. "Do you want anything, oh Lord of Smirking when you have a fly on your face?"

Regulus swatted at his face then blushed as he realized that Lulu had been pulling his leg. He did something he only did with his brother and stuck his tongue out at her. "Tsk, tsk. Not nice, Lulu."

She picked up two more chocolates and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, paid the trolley lady the money and sat down next to Regulus, then with a flip of her hair, she too stuck out her tongue at him. "You deserved it, you're lucky I even got you something." Lulu said with a cheeky grin. They both laughed and Lulu passed him a chocolate frog.

"Do you really eat those?" Regulus nodded to the box of every flavour beans.

"Don't you? Every one is a surprise, though not every one is a happy ending sort of surprise." Lulu replied as she popped one into her mouth. Her features scrunched up, and Regulus figured that that bean wasn't a 'happy ending' bean.

"I don't even what to think what that one tasted like." She muttered and bit into a chocolate frog.

Just then the compartment door opened, and there stood Sirius and the three boys that were his friends. Regulus remembered them from when his brother had introduced them last year.

"Oh, its you." Sirius stated, turned around , then turned back and looked at Lulu. "Why are you with him? He's a trouble maker, you shouldn't be hanging around trouble makers, you'll be in detention the first day. Come with us, you're obviously a first year." Sirius stated with a grin, holding his hand out to her.

Lulu raised her eyebrow then looked over at Regulus who was staring in shock at his brother, obviously too much in a loss of words to speak.

She stood up and Regulus watched her from the corner of his eyes as she walked to stand in front of Sirius. The words that came out of her mouth made the grin slide off of Sirius' face like a slap. "So you're the idiot." With that she slammed the compartment door, nearly cutting off his nose and he hurriedly stepped out of the way in time to keep that from happening.

Lulu turned around and went to sit down on her spot next to Regulus who couldn't stop staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked a little perplexed at the expression on his face.

"You're amazing, you know that don't you?" Regulus replied and he couldn't help it, he broke out in a fit of laughter as the look on his brother's face appeared in his mind.

Lulu joined in with her gentle chuckle. "My mother tells me that all the time so yes, I know."

Later they changed into their school robes, both making it back to the compartment just as the whistle blew to signal their proximity to their stop.

"I'm nervous." Lulu stated as they walked out of the compartment, following the flow of bodies to the exits.

"So am I." Regulus replied as everyone split up, the first year in one direction and the second and above years in another.

"That's pretty." Lulu said as they saw the boats on the lake.

"We have to go in them?" Regulus asked more then a little skeptical at the little boats.

"Don't worry! Its not like they're going to let us capsize. Now hurry, otherwise we won't be able to stay in the same boat!" Lulu took Regulus' hand in her own and lead him over to an empty boat near the edge. They both clambered on, Lulu a little more graceful then Regulus' wobbly feet. He really didn't want to be in the water, not even near it. He didn't know why, he just knew that it wouldn't end good if he did go down, he felt in to his bones.


	6. Chapter 6

"Regulus? Are you alright?" Lulu's voice broke through like a ray of sunshine bursting through a stormy sky.

Everything immediately cleared, and Regulus noticed that they weren't even sitting in the boats anymore. They were now waiting outside a huge double door…

"Um... When did we get here?" Regulus asked, more than a little relieved that he had apparently skipped the crossing over the lake part. He really hoped he wouldn't ever have to do it again. Ever.

Water was the worst thing, even more when it was in a large concentrated area like a lake. Regulus shuddered again before turning back to Lulu who was watching him, a little worried. "You can't remember?"

Regulus chuckled a little shakily. "Sorry, I just really hate water like that."

Lulu raised an eyebrow but let the subject drop since it seemed that Regulus really didn't want to talk about it.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Lulu asked him as they stayed on the steps, a ways away from the majority of their fellow first years.

"Well, there are four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When we go in there, they'll put the Sorting hat on our heads and it will sort us into the House we belong to. That's all I can remember from what my parents told me." Regulus replied, happy to talk about something else.

"Alright..." Lulu murmured, scrunching up her face in thought. "So which one do you think that you'll be in then?"

"Slytherin…" Regulus replied a little hesitantly. "My family is from a long line of Slytherin's. The only one to not get in is my brother.

"Is it because he's such a jerk?" Lulu asked with a grin.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh at that a little. "No, actually. He was sorted into Gryffindor. They're supposed to be the brave and daring ones of the school. Slytherin's are more on the resourceful and cunning side. People from Gryffindor think Slytherin are stuck up snobs though. At least that's what my brother told me."

Lulu raised an eyebrow at that. "He's got a lot of ridiculous opinions, now doesn't he?"

Regulus smiled again. He really liked smiling and Lulu seemed to make him do that a lot.

"Lulu!" Two voices called out suddenly from behind them.

Regulus turned to see her older brother's walking over to them.

"Hey, idiots. What are you doing here?" Lulu asked with a smirk.

"Well, baby sis. Since we are transfers, we have to be sorted before we can sit at one of the tables, or so one of our lovely professors explained to us, so here we are!" The one with blond hair replied.

Lulu nodded her head with a smile. "That means me and Regulus can make fun of you!"

"Make fun of us? Why would you want to make fun of your dear older brothers?" The light brown haired brother asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"Because I can." Lulu smirked and grabbed a hold of Regulus hand, pulling him away with her.

"You're so mean! We have a mean sister Bruce! Just wait, you're going to regret it! We'll embarrass the heck out of you!"

"I dare you to try!" Lulu called back over her shoulder.

Lulu stopped pulling as they got to the top of the stairs. She didn't seem to notice that her screaming had caught the attention of the rest of the first years. Feeling their eyes on them, Regulus couldn't help but blush. He hated when that many people looked at him, especially when he didn't even know them.

"What do you think that they're going to do?" Regulus asked her, trying to ignore the stares.

"Something idiotically stupid. They'll only end up embarrassing themselves though, and more than likely it'll warrant a letter home which mother will reply to, and they'll each get another Howler." Lulu grinned evilly. "I love when she sends them Howlers. I used to listen to her when she made them, I'd sneak something in there just after she was done with one."

Regulus took a letter from Lulu's book and raised his eyebrow at her. "You're evil."

"Yup." Lulu agreed, not even a little ashamed of it.

Suddenly, the double doors opened, revealing a lady with a witch's hat and robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall." Her voice carried far and the first years stopped talking to each other and turned towards her. Lulu and Regulus' eyes were glued to her as she continued with her speech. The professor went through the explanation that Regulus had told Lulu already, except with a bit more detail and history.

"I can't believe there was someone with the name Salazar. Who would name their kids that?" Lulu murmured to Regulus as the professor kept talking.

"I'm descended from him." Regulus whispered back and smirked as Lulu looked wide eyed at him.

"Alright, follow me." Professor McGonagall said, turning around and walking through the doors. The student's followed closely behind.

Lulu and Regulus were the first ones to go into the Great Hall. Regulus couldn't believe his eyes. He was pretty sure that his mouth was slightly open with amazement. He then closed his mouth as he spotted his brother at one of the tables. That must have been the Gryffindor table.

Regulus felt Lulu nudge his side, and when he turned to look at her, she made a rude gesture at Sirius who practically turned red.

Regulus' eyes bulged open in shock. Lulu just smirked, then put the innocent face on.

"Where did you learn that?!" Regulus sputtered out.

"I have three older brothers. Where do you think I learned it from?" Lulu giggled sweetly.

It sent shudders down Regulus' spine. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Lulu just kept on smiling.

After that, they both stood still, watching and waiting. The first student called was Bruce Sosa, Lulu's older brother. Since there were transfers, the Headmaster decided to do things a bit differently then usual.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat shouted out as it sat on Bruce's head. With a shrug at Manuel and Lulu, he headed over to the cheering table.

"That fits him pretty well." Lulu whispered to Regulus and Manuel who had somehow made his way over to them just before Bruce had been called up.

"Manuel Sosa."

Manuel gave Lulu a kiss on the cheek, smirked as Lulu made disgusted noises, and headed up the steps and to the stool. The Sorting hat was placed on his head and then there was silence.

A long silence.

Lulu fidgeted a bit and Regulus had to hold back a few giggles as he watched his friend grow impatient.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat finally shouted out.

"About damned time, that took forever!" Lulu grumbled and she watched her brother head towards the Gryffindor table and sit next to Bruce.

"Does Gryffindor fit him too?" Regulus asked, as another name was called.

"Kinda, from what the traits usually are, Manuel could fit in Gryffindor or Slytherin. He could even be in Ravenclaw. He's a smart one- When he wants to be, that is." Lulu replied as the Sorting hat shouted.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

A few more names were called before Regulus finally heard his name.

That's when he started to sweat. Would he be put in Slytherin? If he wasn't placed there, his parents would have a fit, and he didn't think he'd fit anywhere else anyway... But, if he was placed in Slytherin... Lulu might not be there.

With a gulp, Regulus sat down on the stool. He saw that everyone was looking at him, then the hat was placed on his head and his view of all those faces was cut off.

:Well, well... Regulus Black... hmmm, you are a puzzle, aren't you? Gryffindor or Slytherin...

Not like your parents, oh no, not at all... but not like that brother of yours either...

Let me see... What's this? Ahhh... I see.:

"Slytherin!"

The hat was lifted, and made his way to the only table that was clapping. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Lulu gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

Regulus gave her a smile back before he sat down at an empty seat, saying hello to the people closest to him as they nodded to him and introduced themselves.

Then he waited.

And watched.

After what seemed like ages later, Lulu Sosa was finally called.

Regulus couldn't help but sit up in his seat a little, not taking his eyes off of her as she walked up to the hat, a big smirk on her face as she turned to face the students, her eyes finding Regulus almost within seconds.

"Slytherin!"

Regulus couldn't help but let his eyes go round, he couldn't believe his ears. Not even a second on her head and the hat had decided. A smile made its way on his face and he watched the girl hop off the stool and skip over towards him. He immediately shifted over to make room for her, and she plopped down next to him with a smile.

"That was fun! When do we get to eat?" Lulu asked as she glanced around the table.

Regulus just smiled. A bubble of happiness growing bigger. He had a friend.

Finally.

A/N: Sorry its taken so long! I would love to hear what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Regulus waited patiently as the last of the first years was sorted into their houses. Lulu on the other hand, was fidgeting and Regulus could have sworn that he heard her stomach grumble a bit.

"I wonder if it's always this packed of first years... I'm starving." Lulu whispered in frustration to Regulus who couldn't help but snort in amusement. "I bet they're going to have a huge speech about what's allowed, and what's forbidden." She continued, ignoring the look on Regulus' face.

Regulus tried, he really did, but he finally had to let out the laugh that had been threatening to explode. After he calmed down a bit, Regulus spoke. "It's not going to so bad. Look, that's the last of us." Regulus pointed out as the final first year made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"About time! That took way too long!" Lulu murmured, slightly bouncing in her seat.

Regulus shushed her and motioned over to the head table where Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood. "Look, he's about to start."

A second later, the speech began. "For those of you that are new to our lovely school, Welcome! For those of you that have been here before, welcome back! Now there is quite a few things that first years need to know. The rest of you should listen up since it seems you missed it last year." Here Dumbledore shot a look over at the Gryffindor table.

Regulus turned and saw that his brother was laughing, along with the friends he'd introduced him to.

Sirius turned his head at that moment and caught Regulus' eye. A scowl immediately appeared on his face before he turned away.

Regulus felt that all too familiar pang in his chest, before turning away himself and zoning back to what the Headmaster was saying.

"-the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. You may not go out there for a midnight stroll. Any students caught out of their common rooms after curfew, will be punished. Also, last year we were lucky enough to have a very rare tree transfered to our grounds. The Whomping Willow is very dangerous. Do not try to touch it, for, as it's name suggest, it will try to hit you. Both Prefects and Professors will be on the lookout for anyone that tries to disregard the rules. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin."

Not even a second after he finished, food appeared on the table. Regulus felt his eyes pop wide, and he was sure that Lulu had the look of pure bliss on her face as they dug into the serving plates within their reach.

After a few bites, Regulus turned to ask Lulu to pass him a bowl of potatoes. What he saw made him choke on the food already in his mouth. She had stuffed a biscuit into her mouth (happily munching on it) while she was reaching for another one.

Lulu caught his look and managed to smile at him through her mouthful of crumbs. Regulus couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face.

At the end of the feast, the Slytherin Prefect gathered all of the first years near the end of the table. They waited, chattering excitedly as the older years left ahead of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Regulus could see his brother and his friends walking out of the Hall. Sirius didn't even bother to look over at him.

"Okay, first years, follow us. Do not stray away, and pay attention to where you're going. This is the way to the Slytherin Common Room, and dorms." That was said by the meaner looking Prefect.

All the Slytherin first years nodded their head and followed closely behind the two Prefects as they made their way out of the Great Hall and down the stairs.

"I wonder if it always takes that long to sort everyone." Lulu mussed out loud to Regulus.

The black haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, never really asked by brother how long it took to get everyone sorted his first year..."

"It's all those filthy mudbloods." A cold voice behind them stated, cutting into their innocent conversation. "I honestly don't know how the Headmaster can allow them into Hogwarts."

Both Regulus and Lulu stiffened. Lulu because she couldn't believe how that disgusting statement could leave someone's mouth. Regulus because it was the exact same thing his parents would say. Just like at home, Regulus couldn't open his mouth to disagree.

Their silence made the older student smirk in satisfaction before turning to talk to another male student who had walked up next to him.

Regulus felt shame hit him, and he couldn't help but duck his head, eyes trained on the stone ground. He should have said something. He should have disagreed. He shouldn't be such a coward... Sirius wasn't one, why did he have to be..?

Regulus clenched his hands into fists. He turned to look at Lulu. "Just ignore them..."

Lulu nodded in agreement, and went to grab his arm. Regulus let her and they both made sure to stay close together as they descended towards the dungeons. After a fair bit of walking, the group finally stopped in front of what appeared to be an empty stone wall.

"The password to get in is 'Callidus Anguis'. Don't forget."

The wall began to move and everyone walked into the now revealed common room. Everyone piled in, wide eyes and more than a bit excited. Regulus and Lulu gasped in surprise. The fireplace was massive, and the chairs and tables made it incredibly elegant. Regulus had to admit that he really enjoyed the green glow that surrounded the room.

"Girls dorm is to the left, and boys is on the right." The Prefect continued. "Remember that curfew starts at nine, and no one is allowed out of the Common Room after that."

Lulu decided to drag Regulus around the room for a quick look. "This is awesome!" Lulu whispered to Regulus as the explored a bit. Regulus nodded in agreement. "Let's go check out our rooms! Meet you back here in twenty?"

Again, Regulus nodded and they made their way over to the dorms. Lulu waved cheerfully at Regulus before disappearing behind the girl's door. Regulus took a breath and then made his way into the boys dorm. The first door down that hall he came across read first years. He looked around, before squaring his shoulders and heading in. Three other boys were already there, talking excitedly to each other and changing into their sleeping clothes.

The black haired boy payed them no mind. Instead, he spotted his trunk and made his way over to it. Everything was already there. Briefly, he wondered whether to change into his pajamas or wait til after he got back from the Common Room again. After a mental debate, Regulus shrugged and went back to studying his new room for the next seven years. He had to admit that it wasn't bad at all.

Before he left, Regulus opened his trunk and took out a piece of parchment paper, ink, and a quill. He wrote a letter to send to his mother and left it on his bed side table to dry. He would send it in the morning.

Regulus finally left the dorm and spotted Lulu in the Common Room as soon as he walked in. She was sitting on the couch that was right in front of the fireplace. He made his way over to her, and plopped down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. They sat there for a good while, comfortable and content.

A/N: Sorry that it's taking me so long. I'm actually thinking of starting this all over. Not sure yet if it's going to happen but I have started to go back to previous chapters to edit/add to them. If I do decide to delete this, I'll let you know. Thank you to my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers!


End file.
